According to You
by Sapphirewood
Summary: Since Draco started to date Blaise, he has been uninterested in everything. It was no secret Blaise made Draco feel worthless and was always in tears after a fight with Blaise. Many tried to help him. It seems Harry finally got through. Song fic. T 4 safe


**I was listening to "According to you" by Orianthi ,and the idea just came to me. It is Blaise/Draco and Draco/Harry. **

**I know this song is meant for a girl, but I will make it work. Plus one of my friends has been dying for me to do this type of story so yeah. Also their grammer isn't perfect and neither is mine. This is un-betaed. I may do more, not sure. If you have a suggestion just post it in your review or send it to me. Enjoy!**

**I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or the song. **

* * *

Blaise and Draco had been dating for two months. The entire school was aware that the couple was having a lot of issues. They were always fighting about something. After ever fight, Draco was the one in tears while Blaise walked away. Since Draco started dating Blaise, he just seemed uninterested in everything. He always looked defeated. It was no secret the Blaise made Draco feel worthless, but no one dared interfere. A lot of people, including Pansy, Hermione, Ron, and Harry, tried to get Draco to realise he could do better, but Blaise had convinced him he is lucky to still be with him.

* * *

_According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.  
According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind._

In the Slytherin common room, Draco and Blaise were in another were always fighting, even if there was no reason behind it. Most people had left the common room not wanting to get caught in the middle of the fight unfolding. A few stayed behind to watch then tell the rest of the school.

"Draco shut up! Your stupid! Your useless! You can't do anything right! Your difficult! Hard to please! Always changing your mind! You should be happy I even bother to deal with you! With all you STUPID excuses! I'm starting to think we shouldn't be together if this is how your gonna act!" Blaise screams in fury.

"No Blaise, please," Draco says with tears running down his face, "Please give me another chance, please,"

"Maybe. But I don't really see a point in it," Blaise says as he leaves the common room.

* * *

Harry, Hermoine, and Ron are walking down hallway. They are heading back to the Gryffindor common room when they hear someone scream Harry's name. They turn around to see Draco running down the hall. Draco finally reaches them and is hysteric.

"Draco, calm down. What's wrong?" Harry asks with a worried expression on his face.

They all had a feeling it had something to do with Blaise but everytime the reasons different. He yelled at him, hit him, broke up with him, cheated on him, etc. The list was extremely long.

"Come on Ron, let's head down to Hagrids," Hermoine says.

She cares about Draco, but she knows he is closer to Harry. She heads back down the hall with her boyfriend to give the two some alone time.

"Drace, what happened?" Harry asked softly.

"Blaise, he, he-" Draco broke down.

"Come on, we'll go back to the Gryffindor commone room," Harry said as he lead Draco up the stairs.

* * *

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted. _

Everyone at the Gryffindor common room was use to Draco being there. Especially after something with Blaise. They learned not to interfere because that made it worse and to keep there mouths shut outside of the common room. Draco explained what happended, though it took almost an hour because of his crying.

"Draco, I don't knnow why you listen to him. Better yet, why your still with him," Harry said softly.

He honestly didn't understand why Draco put up with Blaise in the first place. Surely he realised he could date anyone he wanted.

"Harry, who else would even want me? Blaise is right, I am useless and-" Draco was cut off by Harry.

"No Draco your not. You are far from useless and-" hes cut off.

"Yeah right Harry. Who else would even think of dating me? And if I'm not useless, what am I?" Draco said.

"I would date you beautiful, incredible, I can't get you out of my head. Your funny, irresistible, everything I ever wanted," Harry said while Dracos mouth hung open.

"Really? Harry are you kidding? Becuase if you are-"

"Honestly Dray. Do you think I was kidding? I mean it. I really do," Harry said.

At that exact time Blaise came in with another Gryffindor.

"Draco! I'm so happy to see you! I'm sorry. Come on and lets go back to our dorms. Thanks for watching him Harry," Blaise said in a cheerful voice.

"Um...I'll see you later Harry" Draco said not knowing what to do.

"Later Drake," Harry mumbled.

* * *

**(Note: I skipped three lines between the two)**

_According to you_

_I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
you can't take me any place.  
According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away._

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you. _

A few days after that, Draco and Blaise were in another fight. It, once again, took place in the Slytherin common room.

"GOD DRACO! Your so boring and moody I can't take you anywhere! Also, you suck at telling jokes because you always give it away! You should be happy I put up with you I swear!" Blaise yells.

"You don't have too! Harry thinks different!" Draco yells back.

"Really?! And what does HE THINK!? Your an ANNOYING, SELFISH, LITTLE PRAT!" Blaise screams.

"NO! According to him, I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head. According to him, I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite, and I don't feel like stopping it so baby tell me what I got to lose!" Draco yelled back.

"PLEASE DRACO! He's into you for everything your NOT!"

"According to you!" Draco screams.

_I need to feel appreciated,  
like I'm not hated. oh-- no--.  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me decide. _

"That's it Draco! ME OR HIM!" Blaise yells at the top of his lungs.

"I need to feel appreciated, like I'm not hated. Why can't you see me through his eyes? It's too bad you're making me decide. HIM!" Draco yells.

"Excuse me?!" Blaise says in a threating tone.

_According to me  
you're stupid,  
you're useless,  
you can't do anything right._

"Blaise, we are DONE! Your stupid! Your useless! You can't do anything right!" Draco yells.

"Why you little," Blaise says and launches himself at Draco.

Before he reaches Draco he is thrown back by a spell. Draco looks over to see Harry.

"HARRY!" Draco yells and runs to him.

He throws his arms around Harry's neck.

"Harry, I love you," Draco says.

"About time Dray. I love you too," Harry says and pulls Draco from his clinging position around his neck into a kiss.

* * *

**I'm thinking about doing some other pairings. Let me know if you have any ideas for songs, pairings, or both.**

**Review! Please! A cookie for everyone who read! :)**


End file.
